clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Preston108/Archive 1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Pj Monster 1 CP! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Roger6881 (Talk) 21:12, August 2, 2012 Good Work Hi Pj Monster! I want to thank you for all your hard work on the wiki so far, you've improved the History section on dozens of pages and your a great editor! You've almost got 100 edits so keep up the good work! If you need anything let me know! [[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 05:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Postcards Hi Pj Monster! Thank you for the tip on those old postcards. With your help we can hopefully add them to the wiki. I would create these pages myself, but our fellow admin Penguin-Pal is much better. I informed him on the links you gave me. Don't worry, I gave you credit ;) -- Puffle Party Hi Pj Monster. Great Job for finding such an old newspaper page lol. But I'm sorry to inform you that your misunderstood. As you know in February 2006, the Plaza opened, and long with it came the Pizza Parlor. The Pet Shop didn't open until March 17, 2006. The day the St. Patrick's Day Party 2006 started and the day the Shamrock Pin was released. And this so called "Puffle Party" was not a real party. It was just a minor celebration of the opening of the Pet shop, and the opening day for the adoption of puffles. But unfortunately, there was no Puffle Party 2006 :( But Good Job on finding this picture. Feel free to upload that picture to The Club Penguin Times page. :) -- Screenshots Hi Pj, First of all, thanks for the image of the Gift Shop Owner! If you want to take screenshots, it is simply done by clicking the "Print Screen" Button (two buttons above the "Delete" button). You can then paste this screenshot in Paint, or any other editing software. In case you have some programs like Picasa, whenever taking a screenshot, it automatically saves them to a folder in your computer, so you can take multiple screenshots, and having previus screenshots as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Uploading images − Here's a list of steps for uploading an image: − #Create the image: it can be done either by downloading an image from another website (if so, please mention this in the file talk page/ summary- ll get to it later) or by taking screenshots. − #If you took a screenshot, and you don't have any editing program, you can use Paint in windows (it is default in every computer. if you don't have windows computer, there is probably another editing program) and click Edit -> Paste (Ctrl+v). You can then save your image. − #In case the image nameends with .bmp (bitmap image), this file format cannot be uploaded to the wiki. You can change the word .bmp from the end of the file and change it to .png . that should work. − #Now, go to (or by clicking the "Upload image" button on ant page on the right side bar). Open the file you want to upload, and then click "upload". − Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Screenshots Hi Pj, First of all, i apologize for the delay in hte reply. − The problem is when saving the file. When you save it, below the place where you choose hte file name, there is a dropdown, that by default, says 24-bit Bitmap (*bmp, *dib). You need to choose PNG (*.PNG). − − Even though my computer is not in english, i took this screenshot to show you what it will look like (i added some text in edit) The dropdown is below. − − Sorry i didn't mention this detail before, but it should work now. − Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:45, August 16, 2012 (UTC) − RE:I don`t have .png − Hi Pj, − You can also save your files as .jpg (it's the same as .jpeg) or as .gif, but as they compress the image, giving a low quality, i stil recommend saving as .png. − In case your Pain cannot save as .png, which is quite unusual, i recommend downloading an editing program that is called GIMP- it is very easy to use, and has many functions that are not available in Paint. − Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) − Chat Problem − Hi Pj Monster! − − I'm sorry that you are having a problem on chat. I've never heard a problem of someone not being able to get on chat, but I will try to help you in any way I can. If chat is just showing up as a blank page your computer might not fast enough to process the chat. What kind of computer do you use? − − -- − − :Well, if it isn't a slow computer, I don't know what to do. I don't know what the problem could be. Sorry, I couldn't be of any help. :( − − :-- − Fit Picture − Hi PJ Monster! − − I see your having trouble putting in a picture in a gallery and making it fit. When putting a picture in the gallery make sure the " " are not around it. Also make sure "|thumb" is not in the picture as well and to make a picture a certain size, put "|###px" in the picture you want to upload. ### represent a number. Here is an example of putting a picture in the gallery. − − − File:SHUROW1.png|description here − − − Please note that 'File' does not need to be in a gallery. Here is an example of not putting a picture in a gallery − − − − Click "edit" on this section if you want to see how I did it. :P − − That's the best I can explain lol. Anyways, I hope that makes sense. Good Luck! − − − − :Make sure that when you put a picture in a gallery that it it BETWEEN and . − − : − Blurry Pics − Hi PJ Monster! − − Iv'e noticed you've been uploading blurry pics. We try to have all the pictures on our wiki in the best quality. May I ask where you are getting these pictures from. Uploading pictures to MS Paint could be the problem. − − − − :It's ok PJ Monster. And you haven't made this wiki ugly lol. Instead of uploading pictures to paint. Save them immediately to your computer and upload them in JPG format. Also try to upload pictures in the largest size you can find. :) − − : − − ::Good Try. At least it's in JPG format. Hmmm, I'm not sure why it is still blurry. But contact Penguin-Pal or Hey.youcp on how to fix the problem. ;) − − :: − − :::I think the reason why these images are blurry, is as their size is originally similar to something around 200px, but they were "stretched" into a 1,280 × 1,024 pixels image size. In order to give them smaller scale, you can press Ctrl+W, that allows resizing the image. − :::Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) − Catalogs? − I think that would be way too many picture PJ monster. The galleries would be too long and take up too much space. − − − RE:Virus link − Hi Pj − Can you please let me know how you know it was a virus, and what it caused to your computer? − Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) − Pauldrons of Justice − Hi Pj, − The infobox was fine :) but the template ended before the parameters. Try this one: − − Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) − Re: SWFs − Hey Pj Monster, − − There's this great site called cpitems where you can just search for an item and it will give you the image, ID, name, type, cost, and whether the item is a member item or not. You can also navigate here for item SWFs. Simply add the ID of the item to the end of the link. I find that site very useful for SWFs and IDs. :) − − Happy almost-Halloween! − − -- 00:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) − Chat − Go on chat and I'll explain. − − -- RE: Lodge Attic Gallery It's all fixed up and ready for ya! ;) Thank you for adding them! -- RE: Photo's Hey dude, its nice to see you too, the photos about the rooms' swfs your talking about? Some aren't Spanish, some are Portuguese, Deutsch and stuff, besides I like taking blank photos with no penguins, it looks very clear to see, besides there some swfs that the image turns dark, or there some green stuff which I am not uploading those, yes I can still however use cpmemories site for the photos or another website, now, for those who are not in English, I may however not upload them from other languages, I may edit them with the details in English probably and clear those green spaces and stuff, but I am having too many stuff to do, anyways it was nice to see you dude, I will see you again soon Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 22:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC)User:Historicalcp RE:Awesome EditCount Template Hi Pj, I'm not sure where you want me to add it- you can add it by placing anywhere on your user page. ( ) 15:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Your invited to a Card jitsu party on Club penguin! Meet at the Dojo courtyard @ − November 23,2012 at 3:30 PM MST (not in MST? search a MST clock on Google)! Be sure to make it! your host- kitty 126 (Dogkid1). Meet on server Bunny hill! − Dogkid1 (talk) 04:09, November 22, 2012 (MST)Dogkid1 @ 9:08PM (MST) November 21,2012 (MST)Dogkid1 (talk) 04:09, November 22, 2012 (MST) Thanks Thanks for reverting the vandalism! I've blocked him for 3 months so we wont't here from him for a while. :) -- 01:15, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hi Pj Monster! Yes you are a very hard worker and good editor! Just because you don't get promoted to anything doesn't mean you aren't. :) Besides admins had a meeting the other day and we made a list of candidates to become chat mods and you were one of them. Although I don't know if they've promoted any of the others or not. -- 21:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! RE:SWF Hi Pj, Option 1 is to download a decompiler, like Sothink. Another way is to follow these instructions. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:22, December 13, 2012 (UTC) SWF Hi Pj Monster 1 CP, I have the same SWF problem in a Windows 7. Waddle on! RE:Demotion Request Hi Pj, Why do you think Sdgsgfs should be demoted? Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Demotion Request Hi Pj, Sdgsgfs no longer takes an active part there. He is mostly active here, however, due to some exams he will be partly active until the end of this month. − Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:49, December 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Demotion Request Actually, nowadays there are more active users as ever. If Sdgsgfs is no longer admin, there will be even less admin; though we're holding an admin vote for another admin, it will end on December 22, so if you haven't voted already, you can vote here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Surf Hut Um...sure go ahead. -- Present ~123kitten1 Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:02, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow Thanks for the gift! it looks cool. Happy holiday! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. Seasons Greetings http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/randomnessness/images/7/7c/P3.PNG Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes you a Merry Christmas! User:Historicalcp HOHOHO! Hey there Pj Monster! Merry, Merry Christmas! Here is a special present for you! Thanks! Thanks so much for your gift, ! I hope you had a great Christmas. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC)' User talk page Hi Pj, It seems like the content of your user talk page was copied from a history revisions comparison, so it has a - in the beginning of every line from the section Uploading images to the section RE: Lodge Attic Gallery. You can go to the edit mode of an old history revision, to have a version without those hyphens. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:56, December 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vandal Hi Pj, Thanks for letting me know about . I blocked him for 3 days. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod Hello, Pj Monster 1 CP. In response to the recent swearing in chat while chat mods were absent, another admin and I have decided to promote new chat mods – among these new chat mods is you. This should ensure that there are less problems in chat and make it safer for users to chat in our wiki. At the same time, however, you must use the right responsibly and not abuse it. Keep in mind that the reason I am promoting you is because you are a trusted user. If you choose to use this right irresponsibly, you will be demoted. Please only use this right when it is absolutely necessary, such as when a user is swearing in chat. Sorry for the long message and congratulations on your promotion. -- 03:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Club Ducky Club Ducky is not going to be real, it was a joke, and it started an unexpected trend, sorry for the confusion. Me (talk) 04:09, January 1, 2013 (UTC) A small custom. Hi, PJ! Here's a small custom for ya. PJ Monster custom.png|Do you like it? Hope you like it! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 04:23, January 1, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Food/Drink Infobox Hi PJ, It sounds like a cool idea! Do you have ideas for parameters to add to the infobox (like image, food name, etc.)? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Food/Drink Infobox Hi Pj, I've created a help page for creating infoboxes. You may find it in . If you need some more help, contact me again ;) P.S. sorry for the delay in the reply. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:FoodandDrinkInfobox Hi Pj, If you mean to make the code less long, you can replace the parameters names with shorter ones, for example: * } → } or } * } → } You can also make a documentation in the template FoodandDrinkInfobox- with an empty pattern. For example: Add to any food item article: Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:French CP Wiki Hi Pj, Feel free to make a french CP wiki ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image to Chat Hi Ph, To link an image, you add an ordinary image, like, for example: And after that, you add: |link=Target Replace Target with either a page name, for exampel: Or with an external link, like: You can also use an inter-wiki link, like w:c:community or wikipedia:Main page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) You Are Invited Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 07:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC) French Wiki Hey! I know about the vandal, and he has been disabled. I will still edit at your wiki, but I am still going to edit (and hopefully become admin) at the other wiki. ;-) Shadows60 (talk) 07:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Shadows60 French CP wiki Yea, when Shadows60 gave the link to the other french wiki on the Club Penguin wiki chat I thought it was a link to the one that you made and I saw a spelling error so I edited it. But I'm not going to edit the other wiki anymore. Blitzzy (talk) 16:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Igloo Epic igloo! :D Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) User block deletion Hi Pj, I've noticed you added the template to yor user blog. Are you sure you want it to be deleted? Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for coming back Thank you so much! We hope you never decide to quit again! RE:RE:User block Deletion Hi Pj, It's now deleted. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Quit Hey friend, I was wondering if you are still quitting or staying. I hope you can stay. Also, if you quit, you should get more admins on the picture wiki. I hate to see you quit!! I thought you quit! -SS was here RE:Picture Hi, I drew that picture in Microsoft Paint. Any more questions? Just ask me. RE: RE: RE:Picture STEPS: #I wore it. #Wear the Wide Awake Eyes #Erase the eyelashes and it looks as if the eyes are open. #Lastly, add it on a Player Card. Hope that helped! ~'' Beak But, I don't know how to update the beak. It's ok. Thank You I'd like to thank you for voting for Cadence on the FAOTM page. :) Penguincw (talk) 21:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Requested Lock Hi Pj Monster, Penguin man's all edits are on his userpage, but according to the policy, his userpage can only be locked if he has more than 100 edits; and he currently has 44. So... I cannot lock that page, sorry. His page will be locked when his edits reach above 100. Thanks for informing me! MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Friend Hello, I have sent you a friend request and would love you to accept my request! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Thanks :) Ok, thank you :) Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Friend PJ, You still haven't accepted my friend request! Can you do it now? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) RE:Langauges Boxes Hi PJ, It's actually a great idea It can be added by lang:Article name, like: es:Pin de Herradura de Caballo If you know about articles that also exist in other languages of this wiki, you can add those links. If you want, you can also write a blog about this to encourage users to do so, and add to it the News category so users will be aware of it, or write about it in the forum and request one of the admins to highlight it. Thanks for your idea, PJ! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Hey, no problem! Thanks for making that image for me. It means a lot. :D -- 04:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) What :P? What :P means? That :P Thanks for telling me-Marcel202 RE:Unblocked Hi Pj, You're no longer blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:32, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Browser Hi Pj, I use chrome. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:50, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Browses Oh, all right. Be sure to enjoy the browser support ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:58, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Transparent I'll show you another time. Thanks! Thanks for the gift man! --Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 00:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gift Thanks for the gift, Pj! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC)'